Benutzer:Rosenherz 97
Über mich Hallo, Ich bin Emilie und bin momentan 15 Jahre alt. Ich bin ein großer Warrior Cats Fan, lese aber auch viele andere Bücher. Ich finde fast alle Tiere toll :) Ich bin Vegetarierin, weil ich so groß geworden bin und ich nie die Möglichkeit hatte Fleisch zu essen. Vom Charakter her bin ich sehr hilfsbereit und nett, aber ich bin auch manchmal ziemlich sturr :) Ich verwirre manche Menschen (oder auch mich :D) oft, durch meine manchmal ziemlich verwirrende Logik und bin ziemlich unsportlich. Ich rede sehr oft mit mir selbst in Gedanken und halte auch oft ganze Reden vor mir selbst, deswegen werden mit der Zeit warscheinlich viele Zitate meiner Gedanken hier auf der Seite erscheinen (Anscheinend doch nicht :/).Natürlich freue ich mich immer über Nachrichten :) Ich habe Rosenherz als meinen Namen gewählt, weil ich finde, dass es gut ist die Eigenschaften einer Rose (wunderschön, wehrhaft und das Zeichen der Liebe sein) im Herzen zu haben. Meine Signatur: Freunde Flocke - Erste Freundin hier im Wiki und verantwortlich für meine schöne Siggi :) Mein Charakter Rosenherz Ausshehen: Sie hat Gold-gelbes getigertes Fell, dass in der Sonne leicht gold aufleuchten. Ihre Brust und ihre Pfoten sich ein wenig heller und sie hat blaue, kluge Augen. Von der Statur her ist sie schlank und elegant geformt, sie ist jedoch stärkter als man auf den ersten Blick annehmen würde, jedoch auch nicht außergewöhnlich stark. Charakter: Ihre ehermangelhafte körperliche Stärke gleicht sie mit ihrer nur umso größeren inneren Stärke aus. Sie ist klug und ist mit der Zeit sehr weise geworden.Sie begegnet jedem stets freundlich, kann aber auch mal wütend werden und ihre Meinung sagen. Sie hat ein großes Verantwortungsgefühl, und kümmert sich um alles und jeden. Sie ist wissbegierig und interessiert sich besonders für Sachen die das Denken übersteigen, sie hat daher auch eine starke Bindung zum SternenClan. Sosehr sie es auch liebt die Zeit mit den Katzen, die ihr am nächsten stehen, zu verbringen, brauch sie auch Zeit für sich. Sie kann es garnicht leiden, wenn man jemanden für etwas kritisiert, was man selber nicht hätte besser machen können. Fairness und Respekt ist ihr wichtig. Galerie: folgt.. Meine Haustiere ♥ Frey Frey, mein Hund, ist ein Landseer. Er ist groß, wuschelig und hat gewisse Ähnlichkeit mir einem Eisbären (*g*). Er ist ungefähr 3 Jahre alt und immernoch sehr verspielt und anhänglich :) Den Namen haben meine Eltern ausgesucht. 'Frey' ist der Name des Brudes von der Göttin der Liebe Freya. Kitty Kitty ist unsere 'Mutterkätzin'. Sie ist unsere erste Katze überhaupt und wir haben sie von unseren Nachbarn bekommen (die ihr übrigens auch den Namen gegeben haben). 'Mutterkätzin' daher, dass sie die Mutter aller anderen Katzen war die wir hatten. Sie ist mittlerweile aber stirilisiert. Sie ist sehr liebenswert wenn's drauf ankommt, aber oft will sie nur ihre Ruhe und ist irgendwo im Wald unterwegs. Mikesch Mikesch war ein ziemlich verschmuster und fauler Kater. Er war auch sehr liebenswert gegenüber seiner Schwester Minnie und seinem Halbbruder Sammy. Er ist der Sohn von Kitty. Vor einem Jahr ist er verschwunden und seitdem nicht wieder aufgekreuzt (ich hoffe aber das er nicht tot ist) :( Minnie Minnie war eine ziemlich kleine Katze ( daher auch ihr Name ^.^ ). Sie ist die Tochter von Kitty, die Schwester von Mikesch und die Halbschwester von Sammy. Sie lebte nicht so Menschennah wie ihr Bruder, ließ sich aber gerne streicheln. Sie war immer mit ihrem Bruder unterwegs. Nachdem sie einmal Junge hatte ließen wir sie auch stirilisieren, aber in der Nacht darauf musste sie im Haus bleiben und wir ließen sie in einem Zimmer. Da wir das Fenster auf Kipp ließen versuchte sie in der Nacht rauszukommen und am nächsten Morgen hing sie tot am Fenster. :'( Sammy Sammy ist Kitty's Sohn und Minnies und Mikesch' Halbbruder. Er ist sehr verschmust, kommt aber nicht immer gern in's Haus. Er und Mikesch verstanden sich ziemlich gut im Mikesch füllte die Vaterrolle führ ihn aus. Minnie hat der nie kennengelernt. Er ist jetzt 2 Jahre alt :) 2010 08 03 6.jpg|Frey :) 2010 12 22 07 - Kopie.jpg|Frey im Schnee :) 2008 09 10.jpg|Kitty :) 2010 06 18 05.jpg|Mikesch :) 2010 06 18 03.jpg|Mikesch :) 2010 06 18 02.jpg|Minnie :) 2010_03_19_01.jpg|Minnie :) DSC_0053.JPG|Sammy DSC_0054.JPG|Sammy :) Bilder Für Flocke.png|Ein Bild für''' Flocke''' :) Für Topas.png|Ein Bild für Topas :) Für Flocke 2.png|Ein Bild für Flocke :) FürRose.byTopas.png|Ein Bild von Topas :) Ich find's echt toll :3 ForRose.png|Ein Bild von Flocke :) Ich mag das Bild total ^.^ und es erinnert mich an irgendwas... *nachdenklich* Birkenpfote.png|Birkenpfote als Schüler :)|link=Birkenpfote|linktext=Birkenpfote Birkenpfote 2.png|Birkenfall als Krieger :)|link=Birkenfall|linktext=Birkenfall Pechkralle.png|Pechkralle als Hauskätzchen :)|link=Pechkralle|linktext=Pechkralle Pechkralle 3.png|Pechkralle als Tageslichtkriegerin :)|link=Pechkralle|linktext=Pechkralle Pechkralle 4.png|Pechkralle als Tageslichtkriegerin mit getarntem Halsband :)|link=Pechkralle|linktext=Pechkralle Cherrypaw.png|Cherrypaw als Schülerin :)|link=Cherrypaw|linktext=Cherrypaw Snaketail.png|Snaketail als Krieger :)|link=Snaketail|linktext=Snaketail Flametail 4.png|Flametail als Schüler :)|link=Flametail |linktext=Flametail Flametail 5.png|Flametail als Heilerschüler :)|link=Flametail|linktext=Flametail Gray.png|Gray Sky Before Dawn als Beutejäger :)|link=Gray Sky Before Dawn|linktext=Gray Sky Before Dawn Sprenkelpfote.png|Sprenkelpfote als Schüler :)|link=Sprenkelpfote|linktext=Sprenkelpfote Honeypaw 1.png|Honeypaw als Schülerin :) |link=Honeypaw|linktext=Honeypaw Shredtail.png|Shredtail als Krieger :)|link=Shredtail|linktext=Shredtail Pinefur.png|Pinefur als Kriegerin :)|link=Pinefur|linktext=Pinefur Kleinohr.png|Kleinohr als Krieger|link=Kleinohr |linktext=Kleinohr Leopardpaw.png|Leopardenstern als Schülerin :)|link=Leopardenstern |linktext=Leopardenstern Nettlespot.png|Nettlespot als Kriegerin :)|link=Nettlespot|linktext=Nettlespot Mohnwolke 1.png|Mohnwolke als Kriegerin :)|link=Mohnwolke|linktext=Mohnwolke Drosselpelz.png|Drosselpelz als Krieger :)|link=Drosselpelz|linktext=Drosselpelz Fleckenschweif.png|Fleckenschweif als Kriegerin :)|link=Fleckenschweif|linktext=Fleckenschweif Diesel.png|Diesel als Hauskätzchen :)|link=Diesel |linktext=Diesel Vogel.png|Vogel der den Wind reitet als Verstoßene :)|link=Vogel der den Wind reitet|linktext=Vogel der den Wind reitet Furled Bracken.png|Furled Bracken als Sparpclaw :)|link=Furled Bracken|linktext=Furled Bracken Jagged Lightning.png|Jagged Lightning als Sharpclaw :)|link=Jagged Lightning|linktext=Jagged Lightning Sandstern.PNG|Irgendeine SternenClan Kätzin :) Lilienblüte.PNG|Lilienblüte|Eine Heiler-Schülerin meines FantasieClans :) Kralle.PNG|Irgendein Streuner :) Schattenfell.png|Irgendeine Kätzin im Wald :) Honey.PNG|Irgendein Hauskätzchen :) Tessa.PNG|Irgendeine Streunerin :) Sammy.PNG|Irgendein Kater am Weihnnachtsbaum :) Merry.PNG|Irgendeine Kätzin im Herbswald :) Minty.PNG|Irgendeine Kätzin im Kirschbaum :) Duke.PNG|Irgendein Kater im Schnee :) I♥You.png|Ein Kater triff auf die verstorbene Gefährtin :) Birdy.PNG|Irgendeine Kätzin am Wasserfall :) Kitty.PNG|Irgendein Hauskätzchen auf einem Teppich :) Mikesch.PNG|Irgendein Hauskätzchen auf einem Steinboden :) Shocolate.png|Irgeneine Kätzin beim Feuerwerk :) Lou.PNG|Irgendein Kater im Atelier :) Cassia.PNG|Irgendeine Kätzin auf einer Blumenwiese :) Night.PNG|Irgendein Kater am Fluss bei Nacht :) Aaron.PNG|Irgendein Kater am Fluss :) Lexie.PNG|Irgendein Hauskätzchen auf einem Kissenhaufen :) Katzenmutter.jpg|Sandsturm und ihre Jungen|Mein erstes selbst gemaltes Bild :) Mythica.png|Irgendeine Kätzin bei Gewitter :) Lola 2.PNG|Irgendeine Kätzin auf Papier :) Dragon.PNG|Irgendein Kater beim Waldbrand :) Nachtpfote.PNG|Irgendeine Heilerschülerin vor ihrem Bau :) Ringo.PNG|Irgendein Kater im Hochland :) Rain.PNG|Eine Kätzin auf der Jagt im Regen :) Halloween.png|Ein kleines Halloween Spezial :) Sky.PNG|Irgendein Kater bei Morgengrauen :) Kategorie:Benutzer